cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SPAN Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded SPAN (Spanish) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Romance Studies within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses SPAN 100A - Beginners' Spanish I SPAN 100B - Beginners' Spanish II SPAN 120 - Spanish Culture on Planet Bob 200-level courses SPAN 200A - Review of Grammar and Conversation I SPAN 200B - Review of Grammar and Conversation II SPAN 220 - Noteworthy Spanish Nations of Planet Bob SPAN 255 - Communicating in Spanish SPAN 260 - Introduction to the Literature of Spain and Spanish America 300-level courses SPAN 300A - Advanced Composition, Translation and Stylistics: I SPAN 300B - Advanced Composition, Translation and Stylistics: II SPAN 307 - Latin American Culture SPAN 320 - Major Spanish Figures of Planet Bob SPAN 370 - Survey of Spanish Literature from Origins to 1700 SPAN 375 - Survey of Spanish Literature Since 1700 SPAN 380 - Survey of Spanish-American Literature from 1492 to 1900 SPAN 385 - Survey of Spanish-American Literature Since 1900 400-level courses SPAN 400 - Advanced Composition, Translation and Stylistics: III SPAN 410 - Hispanic Poetry SPAN 415 - Influences of Spanish and Latin American Themes on Various Alliances SPAN 420 - Spanish Historical Fiction SPAN 421 - Special Topics in Hispanic Literatures SPAN 430 - Medieval Literature SPAN 431 - The Female Voice in Medieval Poetry SPAN 432 - Miracle Stories of the Marian Tradition SPAN 433 - Special Topics in Medieval Spanish Literature SPAN 434 - Cervantes' Don Quixote SPAN 435 - Prose of the Golden Age SPAN 436 - Poetry of the Golden Age SPAN 437 - Drama of the Golden Age SPAN 438 - Landscapes of Desire: Visions of Self and Country SPAN 439 - Spanish Literature of the 19th Century SPAN 440 - Literature of Renewal: Prose and Poetry of Spanish Fin De Siglo SPAN 441 - The 20th Century Novel After the Civil War SPAN 442 - 20th Century Drama and Poetry SPAN 443 - Special Topics in Modern Spanish Literature SPAN 444 - Women in the Hispanic and Italian World SPAN 445 - The Early Modern Period in Italy and Spain (in English) SPAN 446 - Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz: Context, Theatre and Prose SPAN 447 - Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz: Poetry SPAN 448 - Colonial Letters: Literatures of the Conquest SPAN 449 - Colonial Letters: The Spanish American Enlightenment SPAN 450 - Spanish American Literature of the 19th Century SPAN 451 - Fiction from the "Boom" to the Present SPAN 452 - Modern Latin American Literature and the Visual Arts SPAN 453 - Latin American Women's Writing SPAN 454 - Contemporary Latin American Literature (in English) SPAN 455 - Colonial Spanish America 1492-1767 SPAN 456 - From Colony to Republic: Spanish America, 1767–1867 SPAN 457 - Spanish Film SPAN 458 - Latin American Film SPAN 459 - Special Topics in Hispanic American Literature SPAN 460 - History of the Spanish Language SPAN 461 - Translation Theory and Practice SPAN 462 - Advanced Written Spanish SPAN 490 - Study Spanish Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad *'490A' - Cataduanes *'490B' - Blancos Dos *'490C' - Nuevo Reino de León *'490D' - Republic of Cuba SPAN 495 - Directed Reading Course SPAN 499 - Honours Thesis